1. Field
This invention is in the field of portable carriers, for small animals.
2. State of the Art
Travel carriers of cage type for cats and other small animals are well-known in the art. These usually comprise a single compartment that is open to the atmosphere. While such arrangement is desirable and even necessary for ventilation and safety purposes, some animals, particularly cats, require seclusion for brief or extended periods during the travel. Failure to allow for the animal's privacy results in discomfort and even extreme pain, thus making the trip unpleasant not only for the animal but also for those who must care for it and listen to its complaints.
Cages which allow for privacy of the animal are not new and usually comprise a facility with two or three rooms. These are often termed cat hotels. However, these are too large and bulky to take on a trip by air or in a crowded automobile. Such cages are usually meant for permanent habitation and exceed the space and weight restrictions imposed by airlines and other travel facilities.